Not Himself
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Selena Bloor was never wanted and she doubted anybody missedher for her six years as as a Williams but when she digs deep within to find an endowment she finds one stronger than Manfred himself's. What will Charlie do when she uses it to tip the balance?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Here is the new story I said I'd make so that I can try to make a more interesting and not too fast story line. Please let me know if it's better than the rest of my fanfics. I am also doing POV's because I'm in that mood right now… if I get out of the mood I'll say: Neutral POV. Kay? Please Review. I am doing it like Percy Jackson when I do POV's as if they were telling the story… other than my neutral POV. It's actually more like the red pyramid style. The prologue isn't as detailed as the chapters will be.**

**Selena's POV**

Okay for starters I really didn't want to disappear, I didn't want dad to_ what? You don't know what I'm talking about? Oh right you're new here… sorry I forgot about that… well now I guess I'll start at the beginning when I first vanished and… oh you don't even know who I am yet… right then.

I'm Selena Bloor I'm eleven years old but the story starts when I'm four years old and my older brother Manfred Bloor was eleven years old. Okay it starts on August 21st; Manfred's 11th birthday and we were at a carnival with mummy and daddy_ I had said that I'd wear pink if we couldn't take mum because she's my favorite. Anyway we were at a carnival at the zoo because it was what Manfred had asked for (not that he would ever tell soul and he shouldn't find this tape) eating ice cream and mummy was holding me as I tried to eat it like "Mannyfed" that's what I thought his name was back then. Daddy didn't like me; neither did Manfred or great-grandpa_ why? Because Manfred had a magic power and what could I do? I could throw tantrums and get my way by saying I'd wear pink in public with them… not much you know. But when mummy handed me to Manfred while her and daddy ordered food at a concision stand he told mommy he was taking me to a 'little ride'_ his meaning of little being a big scary mirrored haunted house maze and while he looked around the haunted house I ran for the exit_ but all of the mirrored walls made it impossible for a four year old to find her way out. I ran around a few walls and got myself lost. I would tell you the directions I was running in but this was 7 years ago plus I didn't know right or left when I was that young.

I was found a week later by the people who were taking down the carnival but by then I was in so much shock I couldn't speak_ I turned my head a few times looking for mummy, or even daddy, heck I didn't care if it was Manfred or great-grandpa Ezekiel as long as I could go home. But they were gone: there was no more mummy, no more daddy_ no more home. I was going to have to live my own life in an orphanage because I didn't know mummy and daddy's names or my address. I didn't even know the name of our house_ if I had, maybe my life would have gone on as planned. But who knows? I was taken to an orphanage as I had thought and soon adopted_ because cute little children were the first to go.

I grew up as Selena Williams_ but I never forgot my real mummy or daddy or name and I definitely never forgot that day in the haunted house_ and by the time I was seven I had worked out that Manfred had done it on purpose so that he could get all of the attention. From August 21st on what I knew was Manfred's 14th birthday I knew that I had to find a talent_ and then find them.

Because I wanted to be loved.

**A/N: How was it for a prologue? Too much? Too little? I want to know.**


	2. Chapter 1

The story continues quite a while later when I was ten and discovered a connection between my true name and a famous school: Bloor's Academy. I was surfing the web one day about magic, hoping to find a way to gain a talent like Manfred's and I came across an ad. It read something like this:

Bloor's Academy

The best academy to send your children gifted in art, music, or drama.

If your child is endowed it is a requirement that they go here.

I wondered what endowed was naturally so I typed it in on Merriam Webster's Dictionary (A/N: it won't work I tried it…) online and this is what I got:

1. Supported Financially

2. Someone having a magical talent from the red king. (Fiction)

Of course it said fiction but I knew better_ my family's name put together with magical talents? It had to be home… thinking about it I realized home had been a bit like a large school_ most of the details were faded but I still remembered a few things.

Mum and Dad's faces, Manfred's birthday, and Manfred's face.

I ran to the living room where my adopted parents were watching TV.

"I'm going out!" I said

'Where?" asked Mr. Williams

"Just for a walk" I said nonchalantly as I knew they would disapprove of me looking for my family_ they loved me they really did and I loved them but I wanted my true Mum and Dad, I wanted Manfred, I wanted the gloomy house I lived in as a toddler.

"Okay_ but be home before dark"

"Of course!" I ran I out the door, on my way to Bloor's I stopped at the park near Filbert Street. I always stopped here because it was supposed to trigger powers if you had one_ I doubted I did but tried anyway. I felt a surge inside of me as I tried each 'endowment' I looked at somebody walking by and was compelled to walk up to them. I looked them in the eye and thought_ I realized what talent it was: Hypnotism or mind control and the same endowment in two siblings was rare so I tried to control the guy: he walked opposite of where he seemed to have been going. I jumped_ I had a talent.

I ran from the park and headed to Bloor's knowing that law here said that I belonged to my parents if they were found.

I entered the courtyard and went to the massive doors.

I took a deep breath. I raised my hand. I pulled the chain. The door opened and there stood someone I recognized_ much older but he was the last part of Selena Bloor that I had seen.

"Hello Manfred" I smiled nervously

"Who on earth are you?" he snapped. I understood this, I was hardly a child last he saw he was now just taller. I was now a much older child.

'Remember me? My name starts with an S and then an e and then an l and then_"

"Selena" he growled "you're not supposed to be able to find us"

"Ha, I belong here_ and FYI I'm not pathetic anymore. I think our great grandfather would be very pleased to see me."

"Yeah sure" Manfred's voice was heavy with sarcasm "why would he want you?"

"I'm a bit more powerful than you as of today brother_ I mind control and I'd love to demonstrate but I've learned from research that a mind controller can not under any circumstances control a hypnotist."

"Can a hypnotist hypnotize a mind controller?"

"We can resist but… yes its possible"

"So I'm more powerful if I can use my talent on you and you can't use yours on me… and you can come in"

"Sorry but not now I have to get to my adopted home but if mum or dad will sign some paperwork tomorrow at 8 Dragon Street I'm all yours" I skipped home cheerfully but a little slower than usual_ I had to tell Mr. and Mrs. Williams who I called mum and dad only when speaking to them. They had told me not to look for my family if you remember that.

I eventually ended up at 8 Dragon Street and stepped inside.

"Mum, Dad! I have a confession!" I called out "I've found my family and I want to go home" they walked in looking horror struck. Mrs. Williams spoke first "I thought we told you not to look for them"

"How would you feel if you were kept from your family your whole life?"

"I wouldn't but… how did you even find them you don't have a name or anything"

"Bloor_ my last name is Bloor I have always known that but I didn't think it important to tell. Tomorrow I plan on going home if mum and dad will allow" I walked out of the room slowly but as soon as I was out I ran to my room and packed because I was certain the Bloors would want me.

I was going to be loved. I just knew it.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry that I posted before this chapter was done but here is the real chapter 3.**

I woke up early the next morning and dressed. I put on something I knew they would like: A short ruffled black skirt, a dark purple cami, and purple heels. I pulled by long black hair into a high ponytail and tied it with a purple ribbon.

I slipped out of the house before my _parents _could stop me from going to the social services to get the paperwork.

Today I took in every little detail of the city that looked so different than yesterday- or at least _I _thought so, everybody else went about their normal buisness- the sky seemed more blue, the grass more green, the stone looked brand new, the shops more alive, the world custom made for me.

I walked slowly to admire it all, in fact my admiration nearly got me run over one or two times... oops, I wanted my last day as _Selena Williams_ to be perfect, I wanted to go from Williams to Bloor as perfectly as I possibly could.

I eventually ended up at the social services building around nine... and waited for it to open, now that was an agonizingly long wait, it took another hour but at least I was first in line for "child-care".

"How may I help you?" The woman behind the desk seemed suspicious.

"Hello, I'm Selena... Williams," I hesitated before I told her my name. "And I was adopted when I was very young but I have found my real family, I was... um... wondering if perhaps, I could see about having paperwork for the parents who adopted me and my birth parents to sign so that I could be returned to my rightful home?"

"Selena Williams huh? What makes you think that I'll listen to you? How would I know that your parents give their consent?"

"They'll sign the papers..."

"Will you have a witness?"

"Uh... I don't but if you want to send one to 8 Dragon street that's fine by me..."

"Very well, Miss Williams, you won't need a witness, I'll go get you the papers you need," she went into the back room and searched for my papers which seemed to take ages although I was sure it wasn't any more than ten minutes at most, finally she came out holding a packet of papers.

"Miss Williams? Do you have your birth certificate?"

"Maybe it's on file..."

"I checked."

"Try Selena Bloor- it's my birth-name."

Another ten minutes.

She came out and said:

"Well then, Selena you're good to go." she handed me the packet and turned to the next in line.

I couldn't believe it had been that easy, I was sure it would be harder but, no I had gotten out by eleven o' clock with the papers in hand. I wanted to run home and wait for somone to come,- but of course that would be foolishness in my stillento heels- as it was I admired everything around me but was careful to avoid cars; I certainly didn't need my new life to begin (or end) by becoming road-kill.

I stopped at the green-grocers to pick uhp some lunch in case whichever parent might come- no, whicherver parent _came- _wanted to stay for lunch. I got an already roasted chicken, and some vegetables.

At about twelve, thirty I walked up to Dragon street. The garage was closed for a change, and I couldn't imagine why. I slowly walked up the front steps. The door was unlocked so I went in and took the food to the kitchen, where were the Williams'?

"Mum? Dad?" I called.

"In the dining room!" called Mrs. Williams's voice but she sounded terse.

I walked hesitantly to the dinning room.

They sat at the table with another man- whom I barley recognized as my real dad.

"Hello, Selena," He seemed a bit put out- maybe by my age or somthing.

"D-dad? Is it really you?"

"Is it really you, Selena?"

"It's me, I talked to Manfred yesterday, but I reckon you know that... I have the papers," I lay them down.


End file.
